Adopted
by 7RedCards
Summary: Bonnie goes to a Pet Store to adopt a puppy, but the last thing he expected was to bring home Eli, a 14 year old boy with dog like features and behavior. When Eli seems to take an interest in him, how will Bonnie react? Inu AU! Rated M for some language, mild to moderate sexual scenes, and a (hinted) lemon! Read the prologue on my story Not Perfect, But Alright chapter 44!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I decided to go ahead and make the oneshot a story! This takes place after NPBA chapter 44, okay? Read it before this! Enjoy! Also, as this is taking more of an Anime turn, feel free to look at this as a written Anime series!**

Eli's sitting in the backseat of the car, grinning and wagging his small tail. Bonnie smiles at him from the passenger seat.

"You'll love our house. It's got a big yard, and you'll have your own room! And I know my siblings will like you!" He exclaims. Eli's grin widens at the thought of having his _own room._ And a _family_! Freddy grins.

"Are you excited?" He asks. Eli nods happily.

" _Watashi wa matsu koto ga dekimasen!_ " He replies. Bonnie's eyebrows furrow, so Freddy translates.

"He said he can't wait." He says. Bonnie nods, scratching behind Eli's ears. Eli's leg begins to thump against the floorboard involuntarily. The car stops, and Eli looks out the window at the large, almost mansion sized house. The yard even has it's own pond!

"Do you like it?" Bonnie asks. Eli nods, his tail wagging again.

" _Sore wa odorokubeki kotodesu!_ " He exclaims.

 **(Insert Anime opening of your choice here, then continue reading when song is finished)**

Eli follows Freddy and Bonnie inside of the house eagerly, looking around in amazement.

"Guys! Our new family member's here!" Freddy calls. Eli hears several pairs of footsteps coming down a hallway quickly, and then four people are staring at him. A _slightly_ overweight girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a red haired boy with yellow eyes and pointed teeth, a man resembling Freddy with blonde hair and red eyes, and a man with black hair, red eyes, and a prosthetic mechanical arm. As they continue to stare, Eli's tail stops wagging, and his ears flatten against his head. "The word is 'hello'." Freddy says flatly. The black haired man comes over and smiles.

"Hey, my name's Mark." He says. "What's yours?" Eli smiles a little.

"Eli." He replies. Mark nods and looks at Freddy.

"You want me to show him his room?" He asks. Freddy nods, then smiles at Eli.

"It's okay, just follow Mark. Dinner will be ready soon." He says. Eli nods and follows Mark upstairs. They walk into a large room with green walls and a blue ceiling. The bed's Queen sized, and there's a window showing the pond in the yard. Eli's tail wags quickly, and he jumps on the bed happily, rolling on his back and squirming around on the bed like a puppy would. He stops and blushes when Mark laughs.

"That's cute! Don't get embarrassed!" Mark exclaim. Eli grins and rolls on his stomach. Foxy walks in, grinning.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Come on." He says. Eli nods and jogs downstairs, smelling chicken halfway down. He grins and runs into the kitchen, eyes widening at all the food. Freddy grins.

"Dig in!" He tells him. Eli grabs a plate, piles his plate up, and runs into the living room and sits on the couch. Bonnie laughs, then gets his own food and sits by him. Eli's tearing into his food almost viciously, food on his face. Bonnie rubs his head, then starts to eat. Eli soon finishes, but still seems to be hungry. As everyone else watches, Eli lies his head on Bonnie's lap.

"Are you still hungry?" He asks. Eli nods, his eyes widening and seeming to tear up.

" _Watashi wa ikutsu ka no yori oku no shokuryo, Bonnie-senpai o motte mo idesu ka?_ " He begs, then blushes a dark red. Freddy blinks, translating the words in his head. _May I have some more food, Bonnie-senpai? Why would he say that?_ Bonnie looks confused, but picks up some chicken and holds his hand out for Eli to take. He's surprised when instead of taking it with his hands, Eli eats it out of his hand and then licks it clean. Everyone is staring except for Chica, who's grinning at the 'Cuteness Overload'. Eli rolls onto his back and looks up at Bonnie. The purple haired male doesn't know what to do until Eli lifts his shirt up, exposing his pale, thin stomach. Blushing, Bonnie reaches down and scratches it. Like a dog's, Eli's stomach is warm, almost hot. The redhead closes his eyes and kicks out rapidly. Chica giggles, and Foxy outright laughs. Bonnie stops then, continuing to eat. Eli opens his eyes, then pulls his shirt down quickly and blushes.

"How about we pretend that never happened?" Goldie asks. Everyone nods.

/time skip/

Eli lies down on his bed, closing his eyes and smiling. For the first time, he feels full and safe. The door opens, and someone walks in. Without looking, Eli knows it's Bonnie. He has everyone's scent, and Bonnie's is like burning oak wood. Eli's favorite smell...

"Hey Eli. We're going to be in school tomorrow, but I'll call a friend over to watch you. He's really nice, so you'll like him." Bonnie says. Eli nods, curling up on the bed.

"What's his name?" He asks.

"His name is Ronnie." Bonnie says. Eli smiles and opens his eyes.

"Can we play in the yard?" He asks the other boy. Bonnie looks at his phone, then nods.

"Yeah, but only for an hour." He replies. Eli jumps off of the bed and dashes to the front door, yipping happily. Bonnie opens the door and follows Eli to the pond.

"Can we swim in here?" Eli asks, looking into the crystal clear water. A few small fish swim by, but nothing else appears. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah. Hold on." He says, then walks over to a shed. He comes back with two towels and two pairs of swimming trunks. Without thinking, Eli strips down completely and puts the trunks on right in front of Bonnie, causing the older boy to blush. Eli jumps into the pond and dives under the water. Bonnie takes off his clothes and puts the trunks on, then leaps in. Eli giggles and splashes him. Bonnie laughs and splashes back, then scratches Eli's ears. Eli yips and licks Bonnie's hand. After a few more minutes, Bonnie gets out.

"We need to dry off and go to bed." He says. Eli widens his eyes and whimpers.

"Aww, but Bonnie!" He protests. Bonnie shakes his head, so Eli gets out. They wrap towels around their waists and lie down. Eli crawls over and lies his head on Bonnie's chest, closing his eyes. Bonnie blushes a little, then scratches Eli's ears gently. Eli's breathing evens out, and he falls asleep.

 **(Insert Anime ending song of your choice here, then keep reading when it's over)**

 **Authors Note: There you go! I hope everyone liked it! I'm using Google Translate, so my Japanese may not be accurate. Sorry! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back already with chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!**

Eli wakes up in his bed to the front door opening and closing. He perks an ear up and takes a deep breath through his nose. _Smells like...earth. After it rains...No one that lives here has that scent. It must be Bonnie's friend._ He raises both ears up and listens hard.

"Where is he?" A voice asks. _That must be Ronnie._

"He's a little shy about his...appearance. I'll warn you now that he looks really...different." Bonnie says. _But he's not here. He's talking through a phone._

"My name rhymes with yours and we could be twins Bonnie. I doubt he's much stranger looking than that." Ronnie replies. Eli stands and slowly creeps over to the stair railing. He sees a blue haired boy with fair skin, and he looks like he's blushing a little. His cheeks are tinted red. His eyes are emerald green, and his face looks like Bonnie's. They have the same height, but Bonnie has a slightly larger build. Eli stands and walks down the stairs.

"Well, I have to go. Take care of him, okay?" Bonnie tells him, then hangs up. Ronnie puts his phone in his pocket, then turns and stares at Eli.

"Woah..." He mutters.

 **(Insert Anime opening song of your choice here, then continue when it's finished)**

Eli's ears immediately flatten, and he takes a step back. Ronnie blinks, then smiles.

"Hey there! My name's Ronnie." He says, holding his hand out. Eli smiles a bit and shakes Ronnie's hand.

" _Sore wa anata no Roni o mitasu tame ni ureshidesu. Watashinonamaeha Eridesu._ " Eli replies. Ronnie looks surprised.

"Bonnie didn't say you speak Japanese." He says.

"It's nice to meet you Ronnie. My name's Eli." The redhead translates. Ronnie nods, then grins.

"I think we're going to get along well!" He exclaims. Eli smiles, his tail beginning to wag. He yips, then covers his mouth and blushes. Ronnie's grin widens. "That is the _cutest_ thing I've ever seen!" Eli blushes more, which makes Ronnie start to laugh. "Is _everything_ you do this adorable?" He asks. Eli shrugs, then walks into the kitchen. "Oh my God, you have a freaking _tail_?!" Ronnie's eyes widen as he says it. "I don't know what Bonnie's talking about, you're the _cutest_ thing ever!" Eli's ears perk up, and he turns.

"What did Bonnie say I was?" He asks, fear spiking in his stomach. Ronnie rolls his eyes.

"He said you looked strange. He _clearly_ doesn't know adorable when he sees it!" He exclaims. Eli smiles shyly, looking around for breakfast. Ronnie walks to a cabinet and opens it. "What kind of food do you like?" Ronnie asks. Eli shrugs.

"Anything. I have a human digestive system, not a dog's. I can eat whatever I want." He answers. Ronnie nods and pulls out pancake mix.

/time skip/

"It's ready!" Ronnie calls. Eli leaps off of the couch, his tail wagging excitedly. He sits down cross legged on the floor as Ronnie gets a plate. The blue haired teen looks down at him. "You can eat, you know." He says. Eli widens his eyes and whines. Ronnie grins, then tears off a piece of his own pancake. "You...want a treat?" He asks, trying not to baby-talk the younger boy. Eli whines again, nodding. He flattens his ears and starts to beg.

" _Watashi wa sensei no chiryo o onegaishimasu._ " His eyes involuntarily tear up when Ronnie doesn't answer. The older teen was actually remembering someone on a Japanese game he played saying those exact words. What had the translation been, though? _Please give me a treat, sir. What the heck?_ He blinks and puts his hand down. Eli licks the treat out of his hand, then stands. A blush quickly covers his face. "Uh...sorry about that. I couldn't control myself." He says. Ronnie smiles, wiping his hand off on his pants.

"Don't worry about it. What did you say?" He asks. Eli looks down.

"I begged you for a treat...then called you 'sir'." He mutters. Ronnie blushes slightly, then rubs Eli's head gently. Eli smiles, then gets a plate and two pancakes. He covers them in syrup, then walks quickly upstairs.

"Eli, wait!" Ronnie calls, following him. Eli sniffs the air, then looks at a door that he knows leads to Bonnie's room. He walks into the room. It has orange walls and a red ceiling. There's a window facing the side of the yard, and a guitar against the corner. Eli sits on Bonnie's bed, eating. Ronnie walks in too. "Do you share a room with Bonnie?" He asks. Eli shakes his head.

"No, but I wanted to see what it looked like." He replies. He finishes his food and licks his lips. Ronnie notices that Eli's tongue isn't normal. It's flatter than his, and longer. _Exactly_ like a dog's. Eli puts the plate on the floor, then lies face first on Bonnie's bed. He takes a deep breath through his nose. Bonnie's scent is _really_ strong here. So strong that Eli shivers, and he feels heat rushing to his face. He takes another breath, closing his eyes. He wishes Bonnie were really here, so he could lie with him like he did last night. So he could cuddle with him...Eli's eyes open widely and he scrambles off of the bed. _Snap out of it! Baka!_ He mentally yells at himself. Ronnie's been watching him, confused. He stands.

"I'm going to do the dishes. You can do whatever you want, just don't break anything." He says, picking up Eli's plate and leaving. The second the door closes, the angry thoughts disappear. Eli jumps onto the bed again, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths through his nose. There's _something_ about Bonnie's scent that Eli loves. Not just the smell itself (although it's Eli's favorite smell), but something about the fact that it's _Bonnie's._ Eli takes one more breath, then stands up. _Do I...do I have a crush on Bonnie?_ He wonders. _Or am I...no, no. I can't be. If I was, dogs would be swarming around me._ "Hey Eli! I forgot to introduce you to someone! I left him in the car by accident!" Ronnie calls. Eli jogs downstairs to see Ronnie petting a black Labrador Retriever. A _male_ one. _Kuso!_ Eli thinks as the dog walks over to him.

"What's his name?" Eli asks.

"Rocky." Ronnie replies. Eli pets Rocky, and the dog sniffs his hand. Then he walks around Eli, still sniffing the air. He suddenly sniffs deeply near Eli's...back...then wags his tail. Eli blushes.

"I'll be right back!" He exclaims, running to his room. He locks the door behind him and sits on his bed. _I am. Rocky could smell it._ I _can smell it._ Eli looks out the window, catching traces of Bonnie when he breathes. _It'll be over by the end of this month. But...will I last that long?_

 **(Insert Anime ending song of your choice here, then keep reading)**

 **Authors Note: I think we ALL know what's wrong with Eli. If you don't, then me changing the rating to this should explain things. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Back again already! A friend asked me to update this again, so here you go! And you all know what to do with music :P Enjoy!**

When the front door opens, Eli's ears perk up and he sniffs the air. _Bonnie's home!_ He jumps off of his bed and runs downstairs. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica are at the doorway when he hits the foot of the staircase. Bonnie grins at him.

"Hey Eli!" He greets him cheerfully. Eli yips excitedly and runs at Bonnie. He hugs him tightly without thinking.

" _Watashi wa, senpai ga anata o nogashimashita!_ " He exclaims, his tail wagging furiously. Then he blushes and steps back, his tail slowing down. "I missed you guys!" He says. Bonnie rubs his ears.

"We missed you too! Was Ronnie nice to you?" He asks, looking at the blue haired teen. Eli nods, then grabs Bonnie's backpack off.

"I'll put this up for you!" He exclaims, running upstairs. He doesn't notice it's unzipped until he sets it down. He kneels down to unzip it, then a strong scent reaches his nostrils. _It smells like...sweat...and Bonnie..._ He reaches into the backpack and pulls out a form fitting white shirt and gym shorts. _Bonnie's gym clothes._ The smell is stronger now. Eli shivers and throws them back in. He opens a window and breathes deeply. _You can do this, just calm down._ He turns back around just as Bonnie walks in.

"Hey! Needed some fresh air?" He asks. Eli nods. Bonnie reaches into his backpack and pulls the gym clothes out. He wrinkles his nose. "I see why! These _stink_!" He carries them outside and comes back in after a minute.

"Did you have fun at school?" Eli asks. Bonnie flops down onto the bed and sighs.

"It's school, so no." He replies flatly. Eli crawls onto the bed beside him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing, just tired." Bonnie mutters, closing his eyes. "Freddy, Goldie, and Mark will be here soon." Eli nods.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Bonnie shakes his head.

"You can stay if you want to." Eli nods, watching Bonnie as he closes his eyes and his breathing starts to even out. _Okay, just do ONE small thing. It'll help._ Eli reaches out and strokes Bonnie's hair softly. The older teen immediately opens his eyes and stares at him. "What're you doing?" He asks. Eli blushes, and he jumps off of the bed.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaims, then runs to his room. He looks out the door to see if Bonnie comes out. He doesn't. Eli locks the door, then looks down at the floor. _I was wrong. Now it's just worse._ He sighs and opens the window. His ears perk up when he hears a car pull in. He opens his door and walks downstairs. Freddy walks in and grins at him.

"Hey buddy!" He says, scratching behind his ears. Eli's foot raises up and taps the floor rapidly. Freddy laughs and ruffles his hair before walking into the kitchen.

/time skip/

"Dinner's ready!" Chica yells. Eli runs into the kitchen, smelling hamburgers. He grabs two and runs into the living room. A minute later, Bonnie comes in and sits by him. When he finishes, Eli starts to leave. But he stops and stares at Bonnie's food. He sits on the floor in front of Bonnie, his tail wagging and his ears perked up. Bonnie sees him and grins.

"What do you want?" He asks teasingly. Eli whines, and his ears flatten against his head. "Do you...want a treat?" Eli yips. "You forgot the magic word!" Bonnie exclaims. Eli rolls onto his back and stares up at him before beginning to beg.

" _Boni senpai wa, watashi ni tabemono o ataete kudasai!_ " He whines. Bonnie grins and gives him a large chunk of meat. Eli eats it happily, and Bonnie rubs his stomach through his shirt. Eli yips and wags his tail. Bonnie finishes his food and gets up.

"I'm going to take a shower." He announces before leaving. Eli stands and follows him. "Wait for me in my room, I'll be in there soon." He says to Eli before going into the bathroom. Eli goes into Bonnie's room and plops down on the bed. He takes another deep breath, smelling a little sweat along with Bonnie's regular scent. He starts whining, taking more breaths. _I'll ask if I can sleep with him tonight...he smells_ so _good..._ He shakes his head and sits up. He looks at a clock and realizes that he'd been doing that for five minutes. Bonnie walks in then, wearing only a towel. The scent floods his nostrils again. Ten times stronger than on the bed. It takes all of his willpower not to jump on the teen and breathe in his smell. He looks at Bonnie from the corner of his eyes as he lies on the bed. His eyes drift from his hair...to his face...to his chest...his abs...and stopping at the towel. He stands and walks over.

"Hey Bonnie?" He asks in a pleading voice. Bonnie smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can I sleep with you tonight?" Bonnie blinks.

"Sure. I'm about to go to bed anyway. Just let me put on some pajamas." He says. Eli nods and walks outside of the room. After a minute, Bonnie lets him back in. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. "Freddy's enrolling you in school tomorrow." He tells Eli. He nods, biting his lip nervously. Bonnie smiles and scratches his ears. "You'll be fine." He turns the lights off and lies down. Eli lies next to him and takes a deep breath into the pillow. Bonnie falls asleep pretty soon. Eli scoots forward and carefully...licks his cheek as a kiss. But he's not satisfied with that. He forces himself not to do anything. Bonnie wraps an arm around him in his sleep, and Eli blushes. Then he snuggles up closer until his face is pressed against Bonnie's chest. He closes his eyes and soon falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Good morning everyone! As it turns out, I'll still be updating for a couple more days! XD But I AM going to Florida for about five days in a few weeks. And I don't know if I'll be updating then. So...just a heads up! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

"Eli!" Bonnie calls, shaking the smaller boy. Eli whimpers, squirming around on the bed. Bonnie laughs, then grabs the younger boy's tail. Eli's eyes widen, and he yelps.

"Don't do that!" Eli yells. Bonnie raises his hands, then hands the boy some newer clothes.

"Put these on, okay? I'll drive you to school." He says, leaving the room and walking downstairs. Eli sighs, then changes into the new clothes. He walks downstairs, rubbing his eyes drowsily. _What about your ears and your tail? What'll you do about those?_ His ears flatten, and he whimpers. He smells eggs, so he walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Eli!" Chica exclaims, handing him a plate. "Are you excited for school?" He shrugs, piling his plate up. Chica frowns at Foxy and Bonnie, then keeps cooking. Eli sits down, his ears drooping just above his eye level. Foxy rubs his shoulder.

"If anyone bothers you, tell me or Bonnie, alright?" He asks. "We'll kick their asses for you."

"Foxy!" Chica says sharply, then holds her hand out. Foxy rolls his eyes, then hands her a dollar. At Eli's look of confusion, Bonnie explains.

"Chica made a swear jar. Every time you swear, you have to give a dollar." Eli nods, then starts to eat. Slowly, everyone notices. Bonnie scratches his ears gently. "Just tell us if someone teases you. We'll take care of it." He says. Eli smiles, but his eating doesn't speed up. When he's done, Bonnie leads him outside to an orange car. They get in, and Bonnie grins. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so..." Eli mutters. Bonnie starts the car and drives towards school. Eli sees a hat in the back and puts it on over his ears, then stuffs his tail down his pants. It's uncomfortable, but it beats getting teased and bullied. Bonnie sees him and sighs.

"One, you can't wear hats at school. Two, I'll deal with anyone that teases you." He says, pulling the hat off. Then, before Eli can react, he reaches down the back of his pants and pulls his tail back out. Eli yelps, his face burning. Bonnie keeps driving like nothing happened. _Why did he do that?! I...actually wouldn't mind him doing that again...the pants part anyway..._ Eli shakes his head, then sees a large school up ahead.

"Is that my school?" Eli asks. Bonnie nods.

"They push the middle and high schools together, so I'll see you around." He replies, parking the car. "Let me give you some advice."

"Okay..." Eli says.

"The best way to make friends is to join some kind of club or sport, okay?" Bonnie tells him. "The best way to keep people from bullying you is to pretend not to care." Eli nods, then instinctively hugs the older teen. Bonnie looks surprised, but hugs back.

" _Watashi wa iku koto ga arimusa ka?_ " Eli asks quietly. Bonnie doesn't answer, so he repeats it in English. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do. If you don't, we can't keep you here. As far as this town is concerned, you're still a person." Bonnie replies. Eli nods and, taking in Bonnie's scent one more time (for comfort, not to help with his problem), climbs out of the car with the purple haired boy. As they walk into the school, Eli notices people looking at him almost immediately. He steps behind Bonnie and flattens his ears. They pass by a blonde haired girl, and she takes a picture of him. Eli looks at her, and she smiles. He sends a small smile back, then walks faster so he's next to Bonnie.

" _Dono yo ni watashi wa watashi no kurasu o mitsukeru nodesu ka?_ " He asks, looking around. Some people within earshot give him odd looks, but he focuses on Bonnie.

"Uh...what?" Bonnie asks.

"How do I find my classes?" Eli translates, rolling his eyes. "You need to learn Japanese."

"You need to only speak English." Bonnie retorts. Eli sticks his tongue out and smiles. Bonnie scratches his ears, then points toward a door marked 'Office'. "Just go in there, tell them your name, and ask for a class schedule." Bonnie instructs, then smiles. "I'll see you soon."

"What's my last name again?" Eli asks. Now he gets some _really_ weird looks.

"Fazbear." Bonnie replies, walking away. Eli nods and walks into the office. An older man with black and gray specked hair smiles at him, but Eli notices that the man's eyes linger on his ears for a second longer.

"Welcome to Cawthon High!" The man exclaims cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Eli Fazbear." Eli replies quietly. He hears a clicking sound and turns. The same girl from before had taken another picture of him. A couple of boys are watching him with what seems to be either curiosity or interest. And the _way_ they look at him make him want to hide somewhere.

"Ah, here you go!" The man exclaims, handing Eli a time sheet. He smiles and thanks the man before leaving. He reads the sheet and realizes that he doesn't know where these classes are. He looks around nervously, wanting to ask someone but too shy to do it. A tall, muscular boy walks over to him, and he backs away.

"Need help?" The boy asks. Eli shakes his head.

" _Kekkodesu._ " He replies, backing up a bit further. He backs into another person and whirls around. Another boy, a bit taller than the other, smiles.

"It's no trouble. Are you sure?" He asks.

" _Hai, watashi wa daijobudesuyo..._ " Eli answers, his ears flat against his head. He walks past the boy quickly, not looking back. _Those guys are creepy._ He thinks. He looks down at his time sheet. Five minutes until the bell, and he doesn't even know where the class is. A hand touches his shoulder, and he yelps. He turns around to see the blonde haired girl from before smiling at him.

"Hey. Do you need help finding your classes?" She asks. Eli looks past her and, not seeing the boys, nods.

"Yeah. Can you help me?" He replies. She smiles.

"Sure! What's your first class?" Eli looks at the sheet.

"History 3A." He reads. The girl nods.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is." She says. Eli nods and follows her. "My name's Naomi, by the way."

"My name's Eli." He replies. Naomi and Eli walk up a flight of stairs and run right into the boys from earlier.

"So you don't take help from us, but you do from a girl who takes pictures of you when you aren't looking?" One of them asks.

"I'm in the Photography Club, Derek." Naomi says. "You know that. And leave him alone."

" _Karera wa, Naomi-kun wa daredesu ka?_ " Eli asks. He's surprised when Naomi answers.

" _Dereku to Jon._ " She replies. " _Karera wa bakadesu._ " Eli nods and walks past them with Naomi. "Just ignore them. They're all talk." She tells him. "I've never seen them actually _carry out_ a threat."

"Okay...are you sure?" He asks. Naomi smiles.

" _Watashi wa, Eri-chan seidesu._ " She says. "You're Bonnie's...what, exactly?"

"His pet, really. But his foster brother too, I guess. I used to live in a pet store." Eli replies. Naomi frowns.

"That's a little odd. You know..." Naomi grins. "You being his pet sounds both cute and dirty at the same time!" Eli blushes, his eyes widening. They reach a classroom marked 'History 3A', and Naomi smiles. "I'll see you around."

" _Atode o ai shimashou, Naomi-kun._ " Eli answers, then walks into class just as the bell rings.

 **Authors Note: There we go! I hope you all enjoyed it! Here's a key for names if you didn't know:**

 **Kun- Someone of a higher grade or class.**

 **San- A friend**

 **Chan- A close friend or family member**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Good morning/afternoon/evening and enjoy the chapter!**

Just as Eli's stomach begins to growl, the bell rings for lunch. He doesn't get up until everyone else in his class leaves. When they do, he gets up and walks silently out the door.

"Have a good day _sensei._ " He says on his way out.

"You too Eli." The teacher replies, smiling. Eli walks into the lunch room, his ears flattening from the noise. He gets some food, then looks around for a table. There's an empty one at the back, so he walks to it and sits down. As he eats, he notices that boy Derek glaring at him. He just looks down and keeps eating. His ears perk up as he hears someone walking to him. He looks up to see Derek standing next to him.

" _Hei._ " Eli greets him quietly, then turns away and continues to eat. He notices that the cafeteria has gotten quiet and looks up. Everyone in the room is watching them. He's surprised when Derek takes his tray and dumps it on the floor. "What was that for?!" Eli asks. Derek points at the floor.

"You're a dog anyway. Just eat it off of the floor." Derek says indifferently, as if it didn't matter. Eli makes a face.

"I'm not doing that! Gross!" He exclaims. Derek pushes him down.

"Let me rephrase that. _Eat it off of the fucking floor, you mutt._ " He growls. Eli feels tears reach his eyes, but doesn't let them out.

"Go fuck yourself." He says instead, then spits in Derek's face. He doesn't see the punch coming until it's already happened. His vision's blurry for a second, then he feels something cold and wet pour onto him. He jumps back and sees that Derek had poured his drink on him. People are laughing now. Eli stands up and does the first thing he can think of. He runs. He goes through the gym, tears streaming down his face now. He vaguely sees Bonnie as he runs through, but doesn't care. He bursts through the door and runs outside to the football field. He runs to the bleachers and sits under them, crying his eyes out.

"Hey, this is _my_ spot." A voice says. Eli looks up to see a black haired boy with deep blue eyes and...gray cat ears...and a cat tail... The boy stares back with equally wide eyes, just now noticing Eli's ears and tail. For a few minutes, neither of them speak. "Never mind...you can stay if you want..." The boy mutters in shock. Eli nods slowly, then reaches over and tugs at the boy's ears lightly to see if they're real. From the way the boy winces and how his tail twitches, they are.

"What's...what's your name?" Eli asks quietly. The boy pulls a lighter out of his pocket, along with a box of cigarettes.

"Mike. What about you?" He replies, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"Eli..." He tells Mike. Mike nods.

"So you're Bonnie's new pet, eh?" He asks. Eli blushes lightly and nods. Mike grins. "So, have you started calling him _senpai_ yet? I can smell your Heat." Eli's eyes widen, and Mike laughs. "Relax, I am too. And I've already got my eye on someone, before you freak out."

"Who?" Eli asks. Mike puts out the cigarette.

"He's got red hair, and you know him." He replies.

"Foxy?"

"Bingo." Mike says. Eli nods, then sighs and looks down at his still wet clothes. "What happened?" Mike asks.

"This jackass Derek thought it'd be funny to throw my food on the floor and pour my drink on me." Eli replies bitterly. Mike glares.

"Derek? Yeah, he thinks that he owns the school." He says. Eli takes a deep breath, trying not to start crying again. Mike sees and frowns. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him."

"That's not it..." Eli whispers.

"What is it, then?"

"These stupid ears...and this freaking tail..." He mutters. Mike sighs.

"I know it's bad now, but you get used to it." He tells Eli, who takes a deep breath and catches a familiar scent. Oak burning...and a _lot_ of sweat mixed in. Mike seems to smell it too and wrinkles his nose. "Whoever that is must've been playing a bit too hard in the gym!" He exclaims.

"That's Bonnie..." Eli trails off, standing up. "I'll see you later Mike."

"See ya." Mike replies. Eli walks out of the field and sees Bonnie about thirty feet away. Bonnie turns and sees him.

"Eli, are you alright?" He asks, then his eyes widen. "What happened?" With each word, Eli feels closer to tears. Finally, he runs over and tackle hugs Bonnie, who immediately hugs back as Eli starts sobbing.

"I want to go home Bonnie!" He cries into the older boy's shirt. "I want to go home!" After a few minutes, Bonnie nods.

"Alright. Let's go." He says. Eli blinks. This was _not_ the reaction he expected. He thought Bonnie would ask a lot of questions, but instead he's going to take him home without comment. Bonnie takes his hand tightly and leads him to the car. They get in and drive towards home. Bonnie reaches over and scratches Eli's ears gently. Eli lies down so his head's on Bonnie's shoulder. "It's okay." He whispers. Eli closes his eyes and lets more tears come out.

"I love you Bonnie..." He whimpers. Silence for a few minutes.

"I love you too." Bonnie replies. "We're almost home. How about I lie down with you when we get there?" Eli nods, knowing that Bonnie didn't mean the kind of 'I love you' that he did. He meant it as a brother, not a boyfriend. They finally get home, and Bonnie pulls a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and they walk inside. As Bonnie shuts the door and locks it again, Eli walks upstairs and lies down on Bonnie's bed. After a minute, Bonnie walks in. "I really need to take a shower, but I don't want to leave you alone." He says. Eli looks out the window.

"Do whatever you want..." He mutters. Bonnie shrugs and lies down next to him. Eli presses against him and sighs.

"Don't know how you can do that without choking." Bonnie says. "I _reek,_ and your sense of smell is better than mine." Eli shrugs.

"I don't mind..." He mutters, closing his eyes. Then he remembers that his clothes are still soaking wet. He leaps off of the bed and sees a large wet stain on the sheets. "I'm sorry!" He exclaims. Bonnie gets off of the bed and grins.

"I think _you_ need a shower too. Or a bath, whichever you prefer." He says. Eli looks down and blushes.

"I like baths better..." He whispers. Bonnie nods and walks into the bathroom. Eli follows him.

"Do you like the water cold, warm, or hot?" Bonnie asks.

"Not too hot, just enough to turn your skin pink." Eli replies. Bonnie laughs as he turns the water on.

"Really specific, huh?" He asks jokingly. Eli smiles a little. When the tub's almost full, Bonnie turns the water off and closes the bathroom door. Eli waits for Bonnie to leave, but he doesn't. "What're you waiting for?" Bonnie asks.

"For you to leave..." Eli mutters, blushing slightly. Bonnie blinks.

"Why? Just get in." He says. Eli's blush intensifies. "Is it not normal for someone to give their pet a bath?" Eli's eyes widen. Being called 'pet' by Bonnie is _not_ helping his problem. **(A/N: Anyone else think this is like an Echii Anime? XD)** Finally, Eli slowly takes his clothes off. Bonnie looks him in the eye the whole time, not looking any lower at any time. Eli steps in and sits down with his back to Bonnie. Bonnie takes some water in his hands and pours it on Eli's head until it's wet enough, then pours shampoo into his hands and washes Eli's hair, every once and awhile scratching his ears. Eli can't help but wag his tail at the feeling. Bonnie stops after a minute and sighs. "You know what? Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

"Huh?" Eli asks.

"Scoot over." Bonnie says. Eli does, then hears Bonnie _taking his clothes off._ His eyes widen as Bonnie climbs into the tub with him, then continues with his hair. Eli doesn't say anything, but he blushes furiously. Bonnie rinses his hair out and hands him a wash cloth. "You can do the rest, I have to wash myself too." Eli nods and soaps up the rag, then washes his body. At some point, he steals a glance at Bonnie, who has his back to him. He blushes again and looks away. When they're both done, they get out and dry themselves off. They get dressed again (in different clothes) and lie back down on Bonnie's bed. Bonnie wraps an arm around Eli pulls the younger boy against him. Eli presses his face into Bonnie's chest and closes his eyes.

 **Authors Note: There we go! Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks to Guest for the idea of turning Mike into a Neko!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! My friend PurpleButterDinosaur has a poll on his profile! Please vote!**

Eli wakes up alone in Bonnie's room. He groans and rolls over on the bed, seeing the door closed. He tries to focus his ears to find out where he is, but can't due to his drowsiness. He slides off of the bed and onto the floor, then stands and walks (stumbles) to the door. He presses his ear to the door and focuses again, finally picking up Bonnie's voice.

"The game will be over at seven, so just pick me up then." He says. _Game?_

"Alright. Should I wake up Eli so he can watch?" Freddy asks.

"If you want to, but he doesn't strike me as the type of person who enjoys basketball." Bonnie replies. Eli opens the door and walks into the kitchen. Bonnie's wearing shorts and a sleeveless jersey that has his last name and a number on the back. He and Freddy turn to Eli and smile.

"Hey buddy." Freddy says softly. "I heard you had some trouble at school." Eli looks down and shrugs. Freddy sighs and scratches his ears. "Bonnie's playing a basketball game at school, do you want to go watch him?" Eli nods.

"Sure!" He exclaims. Bonnie grabs his arm and pulls him outside.

"Come on, then! It starts in half an hour!" He tells Eli. They get into the car and drive towards their school. Bonnie reaches over and scratches Eli's ears. The redhead's tail wags, and he instinctively licks Bonnie's hand. Bonnie laughs and pets Eli's head gently. He stops the car in front of the school, and they both get out. Eli follows close behind Bonnie and grips the hem of his jersey tightly with one hand. Bonnie smiles softly and hugs Eli with one arm. "You'll be fine. Don't worry." He mutters. Eli nods.

"Okay..." Eli whispers, hugging Bonnie back. They separate and walk into the gym. The bleachers are already packed with students and parents.

" _Eri-chan! Kotchi!_ " A familiar voice yells. Eli looks over and sees Naomi at the top row. He waves and runs up to her.

" _Naomi-kun, ne! Ogenkidesuka?_ " He asks. Naomi grins.

"Good! What about you?" Her face turns serious. "I heard Derek was giving you a hard time." Eli shrugs and sits by her. "My friend Shinyu should be here soon. When I told him about you, he called you an 'Inu'." She says.

"He called me a dog?" Eli asks. Naomi shakes her head.

"He's a real anime nerd. He says there are people in anime that have cat or dog-like features. But he's never heard of it actually happening." She replies, then waves at a Japanese boy that's walking towards them. He grins when he sees Eli.

" _Uwa, Naomi-chan! Anata wa jodande wa na imashita!_ " He exclaims. Naomi grins.

"I told you I wasn't! Eli, this is Shinyu!" She says. Eli smiles and waves. Shinyu waves back, then sits by Eli. The game starts then, but Eli has a hard time concentrating on anything but Bonnie playing. He hears Naomi talking, so he shakes his head and grins a her.

"What was that, Naomi?" He asks. Naomi smiles wryly.

"You know, it'd be better if you just kissed Bonnie." She tells him. Eli blushes and looks down.

"That's not the problem..." He mutters. "I'm in Heat..." Naomi blinks, then looks at Shinyu.

"Does that happen in the anime you watch?" She asks. Shinyu grins.

"I'm not sure, but they always seem to like it _hardcore._ " He replies. Eli's eyes widen, and Naomi slaps Shinyu in the back of the head.

" _Anata ga hentai shimasu!_ " She exclaims. Shinyu laughs, then looks at Bonnie.

"You know, there are a _lot_ of guys here who I know are actually gay. Just hook up with them!" He says. Eli looks at him.

"Bonnie isn't?" He asks. Shinyu looks at Naomi, then shrugs.

"I'm not sure. It's not something you just walk up and ask." He answers. Eli frowns, then takes what Shinyu said into consideration.

"Well, who do you know is gay?" He asks reluctantly, looking down at the players. Shinyu points down at a brown haired boy on the same team as Bonnie.

"That guy, Darryl, is. Then there's Vincent..." Shinyu says, then points at a blonde boy that looks a lot more like a football player. "And finally, there's Ronnie." Shinyu points at Ronnie, who's sitting four rows down from them. Eli bites his lip, then nods.

"Okay..." He mutters.

 **Authors Note: I'm leaving a poll on my profile for this choice! And please vote on PurpleButterDinosaur's profile too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys! The votes are in, and majority rules! Eli will go for Ronnie! I'll bet you guys also voted for him in New Life, huh? XD Oh...but I forgot to mention (No I didn't X3) that ALL of the choices have a thing for him, and Eli's only TRYING to date Ronnie. That doesn't mean he's the final choice though! Enjoy!**

Eli takes a deep breath, then walks down the bleachers and sits next to Ronnie. The older boy grins.

"Hey Eli!" He greets, then frowns slightly. "I heard about what happened in the cafeteria." Eli frowns and looks away, but is surprised when Ronnie pets his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he doesn't do that again." Ronnie says. Eli blinks in surprise, then looks at Ronnie. He's smiling, his green eyes bright. Eli smiles back and wags his tail slightly. Then they both hear a camera click. They turn to see Naomi taking a picture of them while Ronnie's hand was still on Eli's head.

"What?" Naomi asks. "That's cute!" Eli rolls his eyes and giggles, missing the glares directed at Ronnie by Vincent and Darryl.

/time skip/

When the game has a 'half-time' (which Eli isn't sure even exists for basketball), he leaves to get a drink. He almost has to hold his nose to keep from coughing at the strong smell coming from most of the players. Though he receives odd looks from both teams, he's focused on getting out of the gym for a few minutes. He gets a soda and sits against the wall, humming a song as he opens it. He hears someone coming toward him and stops humming. A player, judging by the smell. Eli tries not to make a face as the person sits next to him. Turning his head, he sees that it's Vincent.

"Hi." Eli says simply, then looks away again. Vincent smiles.

"Hey." He replies. "You're Bonnie's 'pet', right?" Eli blushes a bit, but nods.

"Is that what everyone's calling me?" Eli asks. "His pet?" Vincent laughs a little.

"Pretty much. People are kinda divided up on whether you're adorable or a freak." He replies bluntly. Seeing Eli flinch, he frowns. "Sorry. Most people like you, but there are a lot more bullies here than you'd think." Eli shrugs.

"Another day in my life." He mutters, taking another drink from his soda. Vincent pats his head, and he stands up quickly. "I'd better go." He says, walking back into the gym. He sits next to Ronnie again, then sees Darryl waving at him. He waves back, then looks at Ronnie. "Did you want something?" He asks. Ronnie shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine." He replies, then frowns. "Are you okay? You look a little sick." Eli blinks, then realizes that his stomach feels bad. _Did I eat something bad?_ He looks at the soda and looks for the ingredients. _I can't even pronounce some of these, but I'm not allergic._ Then he realizes that the pain's turning hot, and it goes through his body. _FUCK! I have to get out of here!_ He leaps up and dashes down the field just as the game starts. With agility he didn't know he had, he dodges past all the people and even somersaults over Vincent's head, then sprints outside.

...

Bonnie's not sure what the _hell_ had just happened, but everyone in the gym had frozen and watched Eli run out the gym door in a blur. Looking at the bleachers, he sees that Naomi and Ronnie have wide eyes. He probably looks no better though. _What just happened to Eli?_

...

Eli reaches Bonnie's car and collapses on his hands and knees. The hot pain in him has faded a bit, but not much. _UGH! I need to..._ A spike of pain interrupts his thoughts, and he whimpers. _And I need to SOON._ He starts breathing raggedly, then stands. _I need to get home!_ He hears people running behind him and turns to see pretty much everyone coming towards him. He bares his teeth and growls, realizing that his teeth had sharpened dramatically. Then he turns and runs down the street at the same speed as before, getting home the only thing on his mind.

 **Authors Note: Hope you all liked it! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Guess what? I got MY FIRST BAD REVIEW! XD *Confetti everywhere* I never realized how good it would feel! Thank you, s4mOrtiz! I appreciate your feedback and respect your opinion! Again, thanks! Enjoy, everyone!**

By the time he's home, Eli's vision is blurry and every part of him is aching. He throws the door open and runs right into Mark **(Who is an OC, for those that are confused)**. Eli hits the floor, then leaps up and tries to go upstairs. Mark grabs his shirt collar and yanks him back, then grabs his shoulders and turns him around so they're face-to-face.

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Where's Bonnie?" Then he realizes how heavily Eli's panting, and he's sweating profusely. "Did...did you _walk_ all the way here?!" Eli smiles dryly.

"No. I ran." He replies, then tries to walk away.

"Why in the world would you do that?!" Mark almost yells, grabbing him again. Eli growls and bares his teeth. Right before Mark's eyes, his teeth sharpen to canines **(No pun intended).** Mark lets go, and Eli sprints upstairs into his room. The door slams, and Mark blinks as he tries to comprehend what just happened. Meanwhile, Eli locks his room door and falls to his knees. _What am I gonna do?_ He wonders desperately, hoping for an answer that _doesn't_ involve losing his-

"Eli, are you okay?" Freddy asks, interrupting his thoughts. Eli wants to say yes, but at this point he needs help.

"No. I'm pretty far from 'okay'." He answers, then opens the door. Freddy's eyes widen as he looks Eli up and down.

"What happened to you?!" He asks. Eli's past being discreet by now.

"I'm in Heat, that's what freaking happened!" He snaps. Silence.

"How the...?" Freddy trails off. Eli growls a bit.

"I'm a dog in a lot of ways, Freddy." He mutters.

"But only _female_ dogs get in Heat!" Freddy exclaims. Eli's ears lower, and he blushes.

"Uh...it's actually more of a hormone thing, but I call it Heat..." He says, wanting to be doing _anything_ but this. Freddy's face reddens slightly too.

"Oh...that's a little confusing..." He says. Eli looks away.

"And I'm gay, so..." He looks away. Freddy sighs, then scratches Eli's ears.

"So you want to mate with who, exactly?" He asks.

" _Anyone_ my age that takes an interest in me. So far, I have two people that like me." Eli replies. Freddy grins.

"Is Bonnie one of them?" He asks.

"As far as I know, he isn't. Ronnie and a guy named Vincent." Eli replies. Freddy frowns a bit, then sighs again.

"You've got yourself in quite a big problem, don't you?" He mutters, then pets Eli's head. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out." He turns and walks out, and Eli lies on the bed.

"It won't be long before they'll have to give me a leash so I won't 'mate' with anyone." Eli says to himself, starting to grin at the thought. Then he closes his eyes and forces himself to sleep.

/time skip/

Eli wakes up to Bonnie sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"You talk in your sleep." He says simply, then strokes his hair. Eli blushes a bit.

"What did I say?" He asks. Bonnie smiles a little, then kisses his cheek.

"Not a whole lot. Freddy told me about your 'problem', so I came in here to check on you. You were crying and saying you love someone. You never said their name." He replies quietly. His mind slightly reeling from the kiss (even though it was only his cheek), Eli stays silent. Bonnie lies down next to him. "It's late anyway, so you need some more sleep for tomorrow. I'll be right here." He says.

"Did you win the game?" Eli asks. Bonnie grins.

"At the speed you were running, the coach wants you _on_ the team. We called it off early after you ran." He replies. Eli grins back, then scoots closer to Bonnie, pressing his face into the older boy's chest.

" _Aishiteimasu,_ _Onii-chan..._ " He whispers, then falls asleep. Bonnie grins, glad that he had gotten Freddy to teach him a little Japanese.

"I love you too, _Ototo-chan._ " He replies, kissing Eli's forehead.

...

Eli wakes up with a note on the bed next to him. He takes it and waits for his vision to clear before reading.

 _Freddy decided to give you a break from school today. I'll see you in a few hours. Foxy got suspended, so he's still here. He'll take care of you._

 _Love you!_

 _~Bonnie_

Eli grins, then gets up. He takes a deep breath and catches Foxy's scent (sea water) in the kitchen along with bacon. Eli immediately runs to the stairs. Halfway down, the hot pain explodes through him again. He barely keeps himself from falling down the stairs, but almost wishes he had. Anything to end the pain he's in now. As it gets worse, he hears Foxy yelling his name. Finally, his vision turns white and he passes out from the pain.

 **Crap, more cliffhangers! Hope you all still liked it! Bye~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm going to Florida today! Unless I trust you, I'm not saying where exactly I'll be in Florida. I doubt there are a whole lot of pale redheads there, so getting stalked would be too easy! Curse you, Irish roots...ANYWAY, this may be my last update for the next five days, but I MIGHT be able to still PM if the hotel has free wifi. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Eli wakes up on the couch with Foxy sitting on a chair across from him. Said boy immediately rushes over and kneels down beside him.

"Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" He asks. Eli, still dizzy, only stares at him. Fear hits him when Foxy glares. "You have five seconds before I call a doctor, an ambulance, or a freaking vet, so you'd better answer me!" He yells. Eli flinches and whimpers, and Foxy calms down. "Sorry, I'm just worried..."

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I was just..." Eli trails off.

"Screaming in pain and begging for the pain to stop." Foxy finishes. Eli's eyes widen.

"But I passed out!" He exclaims. Foxy shakes his head.

 _/The Dreaded Flashback/_

 _"Eli!" Foxy yells, running to the stairs to see Eli lying on them and screaming. Tears are streaming down his face, and he's thrashing around. Foxy sprints to him and kneels down. "What happened?!" He asks. Eli grabs onto him tightly and sobs into his chest._

 _"MAKE IT STOP, FOXY! WHY WON'T IT STOP?!" He screams, then says something that freezes Foxy's heart. "WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE ALREADY?!"_

 _/End Of Flashback/_

Eli's eyes are wide with shock. Mostly because Foxy has tears in his eyes as he hugs him.

"I thought you were going to die..." He whispers. Eli hugs back as a million thoughts rush through him. _Foxy was worried about me? And now he's about to cry? He...he really cares about me...?_ His grip on Foxy tightens, and his tail wags a bit. Foxy notices and lets out a short laugh before scratching his ears. Eli's leg twitches, and he rolls over. Foxy grins teasingly. "What is it? What do you want?" He asks with fake cluelessness. Eli squirms around and whines loudly.

" _Onii-chan, onegai!_ " He begs, eyes big. Foxy grins and scratches his stomach quickly, stopping after a second. Eli whines again, but Foxy's looking outside the window. Eli looks out too and sees Mike standing in the yard with a black eye and bruises littering his body. They both jump up and run outside to him. " _Maiku-kun wa, nani ga okotta no ka?_ " Eli asks just as Foxy asks the same thing in English.

"Mike, what happened?" Mike grins, having understood both of them. But he only looks at Eli when he answers.

" _Irai-chan, o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Daijobudesu._ " He says, wincing after each word. Eli frowns and speaks in English so Foxy can understand what they said.

"No, you're not fine. You look like you've been hit by a truck! Your ear has a rip in it!" He exclaims, pointing at a rip in the flesh of Mike's left ear. Blood's still leaking out of it. "Foxy, take care of Mike. I'll be right back." He growls, his eyes dark and his lips pulled back into a feral snarl. He takes off at a speed that impresses even Foxy. Foxy starts to lead Mike inside, then notices the large blood stain on Mike's pants and picks him up instead.

"I can walk, Foxy!" Mike exclaims, his face reddening a bit. Foxy shakes his head.

"I don't care. I'm not making you do more than you have to until you get better. And you're staying here until then." He states flatly, having made up his mind from the second he saw him out the window. Mike's tail twitches in irritation, and he pouts. Foxy grins a bit and carries him into the bathroom. "Whether you like it or not, you're getting babied until every single wound on you is healed." He says, causing Mike to pout more. _He's so cute that way..._

...

Eli, having caught the scent of Mike's blood, tracks down the same scent on whoever had hurt him. He's not surprised that it's Derek and John. He stops about ten feet away, and he growls. They look at him, and shock registers on their faces before being replaced by smirks.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt. Did you come to get some of what your friend got?" Derek asks. Eli's teeth sharpen instantly, and he barks loudly, at a much lower pitch than his voice usually is. The other boys back up as Eli walks towards them with his ears pulled back and his eyes dark.

" _Watashi wa ryoho no anata o korosu tsumoridesu!_ " He yells, dashing at them.

...

"There, I'm done." Foxy says, standing up. Mike looks at his bandaged leg, then runs a finger over his sewn up ear. His ears bend downwards, and his tail droops to the floor.

"I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." He mutters. "I didn't know where else to go..." Foxy picks him up again and carries him into his room.

"It's not any trouble, don't worry about it." Foxy replies, lying Mike down on his bed. "You can stay in my room until you feel better. No arguing, got it?" He asks. Mike looks away.

"...fine." He mutters. Foxy grins and pets his head without thinking. They both blush, and Foxy leaves the room. _Why does he have to be so CUTE?_ He wonders, then sees Eli walking up the driveway when he walks downstairs.

He's covered in blood.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter after a HUGE weeklong cliffhanger!**

Foxy runs outside to meet his adoptive brother. To his both relief and dread, none of the disturbingly large bloodstains were Eli's. Said boy has a blank, stony expression in his eyes, and his face is dangerously solemn.

"What happened?!" Foxy asks. Eli blinks once, then twice before looking up at him with a smile. It's filled with satisfaction, as if he'd accomplished a life-long goal.

"They won't bother anyone ever again..." He replies quietly before walking casually into the house. Foxy follows the younger boy inside and grabs his arm.

"What do you..." Foxy trails off as he notices more blood on Eli's lips. "What the hell did you do?" Eli shrugs indifferently.

"I think you have enough patience to wait for the six o'clock news, yeah?" He replies, then smiles. Foxy sees something else in Eli's teeth. Meat. _My God..._ Foxy thinks as he watches Eli go upstairs. He pulls his cell phone out and dials a number.

"Freddy? It's Foxy. I need to tell you something." He says.

...

Eli's rolling around on his bed while nipping at a ball he found playfully when the door opens and Freddy walks in.

"Hey Eli, can we talk?" He asks seriously, not even cracking a smile at Eli's current activity. Instantly knowing something's wrong, Eli sits up.

"Yeah, sure." He replies. Freddy closes the door and sits next to him.

"Foxy says you did something to some kids that hurt Mike...but what did you do exactly?" Freddy asks. Eli frowns.

"I just gave them what they deserved." He answers bluntly. Freddy grabs his arm tightly and looks into his eyes intensely.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Freddy asks angrily, tightening his grip. Eli whimpers and tries to pull away.

"Stop it! That hurts!" He exclaims, only to be met with a slap to the face. His eyes widen, then quickly fill with tears.

"You have THREE SECONDS to tell me what you did before I throw your sorry ass into the pound!" Freddy yells. Eli sobs loudly and curls up into a ball on the bed. Freddy's heart immediately goes through a stab of guilt. He reaches over and pets Eli gently, scratching his ears a bit. "I'm so sorry buddy..." He whispers, hugging him. Eli hugs back and buries his face into Freddy's broad chest.

"I hurt them, but only enough to have to go to the hospital..." He whimpers softly, shaking. Freddy shushes him and rubs his back.

"It's okay, it's alright. Want me to get Bonnie?" He asks. Eli nods a bit, so Freddy stands and leaves the room. A few minutes later, Bonnie walks in. His scent fills the room, and Eli immediately feels calmer. Safer. After all, Bonnie's his owner. To feel safe around him is only natural. The older teen sits down and strokes his hair.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Eli nods, but lies his head in Bonnie's lap anyway. As Bonnie scratches his stomach, Eli leans up and licks his cheek. Bonnie laughs and rubs his head, then grins. "Want to play?" He asks teasingly. Eli yips, but Bonnie doesn't let up. "Huh? Does my little Puppy want to play?" Eli whines, then quickly rolls over and leaps onto Bonnie. The older boy laughs and hugs him tightly. Silence suddenly fills the room as Eli hugs back, feeling oddly uneasy. "I love you so much..." He whispers. Eli smiles and licks his cheek again.

"I love you too, _onii-chan._ " He replies sweetly, then frowns when he sees tears in Bonnie's eyes. "What's wrong?" Bonnie sighs and hugs him.

"Derek and John's parents are pressing charges...we might have to give you up..." He mutters. Eli's eyes widen and before he knows it, he's wrapped in Bonnie's arms again, sobbing his heart out.

 **Once again, cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Back again with the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

When Eli wakes up, he has a bad taste in his mouth. It's metallic. _Is my mouth bleeding?_ He reaches inside of his mouth and feels something that hasn't quite crusted over because of his spit. He digs it out and looks at it. Blood. _But...it's not mine, is it...?_ He starts to shake as he looks to his left and sees Bonnie asleep. _It's not his, either. Wait, what happened yesterday? I met those boys that hurt Mike, and then..._ White flashes across his vision.

' _I gave them what they deserved.'_ He shakes his head. _Did_ I _say that? When?_ Fear strikes his heart like a hammer. He jumps out of bed and runs downstairs to see that the news is on.

"We now go back to the brutal assault of Cawthon High School juniors Derek Smith and John Goldman." The reporter says. "Yesterday afternoon, they were attacked by local Junior Highschooler Elijah Fazbear, who had been adopted by Fred Fazbear earlier this week. The boy, through means unknown, has the features, behavior, and abilities of a canine. The injuries of the two boys were as severe as getting an Achilles Tendon completely severed, possibly crippling one of them." Eli stops listening, trying to process what he'd just heard. _Achilles Tendon...severed...? And..._ His stomach feels like it's going to explode. He falls to his knees and retches on the floor. He opens his eyes (having clamped them shut) and freezes. It's all blood red...and meaty. He realizes that it's the boys', not his. He begins to tremble, then takes a deep breath. And screams.

...

Bonnie wakes up to a bone-chilling scream from downstairs. _ELI!_ He runs downstairs into the living room to see Eli on his knees in front of a meaty, bloody mass. He's sobbing and hyperventilating heavily. Bonnie kneels down and hugs him. He shoves Bonnie off and stands.

"St-stay away!" He exclaims, then steps back on the mass. It makes a loud squishing noise, like jumping in mud with boots. He screams and runs out of the house.

"ELI, COME BACK!" Bonnie shouts, then follows him. He gets into his car and chases after Eli.

...

Eli's vision is slowly blackening the further he runs. Fear is still in him, and every shadow seems to have something creeping around in it. He runs as fast as he can, then feels lights hit him and looks back. Headlights. He stops, shivering. When Bonnie gets out, he runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"It's okay..." Bonnie whispers. "It's going to be okay...I promise..." Eli whimpers and buries his face into his owner's chest.

"I...I ATE part of them!" He sobs. Bonnie shushes him.

"Shh, it's alright..." Eli keeps crying, clinging onto Bonnie like a lifeline.

"I love you..." He whispers. Bonnie smiles.

"I love you too. Now let's go back home, alright?" He asks. Eli sniffles and nods, grabbing his owner's hand. Bonnie picks him up and lies him in the passenger seat of the car, then gets in his own seat and drives towards their home.

 **I'm in a block, so it's short. Sorry. Love you all and if you have a oneshot request (songs included) or story ideas, just PM me or review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I'm gonna try and update more, okay? But please be patient, I feel REALLY pressured when someone reviews with an "update soon!" instead of actually REVIEWING. Please enjoy the chapter and try to be patient, okay?**

The whole ride home, Eli's so silent that Bonnie has to look back at him to make sure the Inu hasn't fallen asleep. Eli's curled up in the backseats and staring out the window with tears in his eyes. _I don't want to go back to the pet store...I don't want to be alone again._ He thinks, his eyes flicking over to his owner. _Am I still attracted to him...? I don't think so, the thought of kissing him feels strange now. What about those boys I saw at the game? I haven't really talked to Darryl...Vincent seems a bit creepy...and Ronnie? I don't even know if he likes me that way. He seems to like everyone._ He's so deep in thought that he doesn't realize that he's home until he feels Bonnie's hand on his head, rubbing it gently. He looks up at him and gently presses his head against his hand, finally letting the tears fall.

" _Watashi wa kowai, Bonnie Onii-chan..._ " He whimpers. Bonnie's hand moves further back, scratching behind Eli's ears. The Inu feels himself relax, and he closes his eyes. He feels Bonnie's arms wrap around him protectively, and he's carried inside. He hears footsteps and everyone asking panicked questions. Bonnie doesn't reply, simply making a 'shh' noise before carrying Eli into his room. He's laid down on the mattress and the blankets cover him.

"Want me to stay with you?" Bonnie asks quietly. Eli nods and his tail twitches, but doesn't quite wag.

" _Onegai, hai..._ " He whispers in reply. Bonnie smiles and removes his shoes, lying under the blankets next to him. Eli immediately presses as close to him as possible, taking a deep sniff of Bonnie's chest. _Same as ever, burning firewood...feels like home..._ He looks up and nuzzles his owner's neck, licking it gently. Bonnie shudders and chuckles.

"That tickles Eli..." He says. Eli instantly stops and attempts to press closer. Bonnie grins and hugs him tightly, reaching around him to scratch his ears again. Eli's tail wags slowly, and his eyes shut. His tongue once again makes contact with Bonnie's neck, slowly traveling from the nape to the Carotid Artery and back. Anyone who walked in would've thought that they were dating. But as far as they're both concerned, this is just a comfort method. Bonnie thinks of Eli as both a pet (as odd as it sounds) and a little brother. Eli thinks of Bonnie as an owner (AGAIN, as odd as it sounds) and an older brother. Finally, Bonnie kisses Eli's cheek and closes his eyes, his hand still on the Inu's head. Eli smiles and stops licking, falling asleep almost instantly.

/5:00 AM/

Bonnie wakes up to see that he's alone. He hears rapid footsteps downstairs and stands to get dressed. His eyebrows raise when he sees his backpack sitting by the door. He opens it and sees his books arranged neatly, and his gym clothes freshly washed and folded. _Did Eli do this...?_ He zips it back up and walks downstairs into the kitchen. Freddy, Goldie, and Mark are sitting at the table. Eli's fixing three different foods...all at once. He's doing so with ease, and he turns to see Bonnie and grins.

" _Ohayo, Bonnie Onii-chan!_ " He greets, turning around. He's wearing an apron that's stained with food and his face is flushed from the heat of the stove, making him look cutely embarrassed. _Like a maid in an anime..._ He chuckles at the thought, and Eli's eyes get big. " _Watashi wo mimi ni wa, shite kudasai sakuratchi!_ " He begs happily, lowering his head. Bonnie grins and scratches his pet's ears gently, making the Inu cheer and wag his tail quickly. Then he promptly returns to cooking.

"What's going to happen now?" Bonnie asks. "With Eli?" Freddy smiles.

"We'll deal with it as it comes." He replies confidently, and Goldie nods in agreement. Mark stands and walks over to Eli, offering to help. Eli nods happily and begins instructing him. Chica and Foxy come downstairs while Bonnie sighs with relief. Eli's phone rings, and he grins as he answers.

" _Naomi-kun, kon'nichiwa!_ " He exclaims, then nods. " _Tashikani! Sugu soko ni!_ " He hangs up and grabs some food, eating it quickly. "I'm walking to school with _Naomi-kun_ today!" He picks up his backpack and runs outside.

 **I'll leave off here! Hope you enjoyed~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is another last few updates for a couple days. I'll be gone to I guess prepare for school -_- Anyway, any advice for high school? By the way, a reviewer asked that I translate what Eli and Naomi (and whoever else speaks Japanese) say. So from now on, the translations will be in bold parentheses. Enjoy~!**

Eli runs outside and sees Naomi in the driveway. He approaches her and gives her a hug.

" _Ohayo, Naomi-kun!_ " **(Good morning, Naomi!)** He exclaims. Naomi laughs and hugs back.

" _Gakko no tame no junbi wa dekimashita ka?_ " **(Ready for school?)** She asks. Eli nods, his tail wagging quickly. "I brought someone else along!" Naomi says, then points to Ronnie. Eli blushes a bit, then grins and walks over.

"Hi Ronnie!" He exclaims, hugging him. Ronnie laughs and hugs back, scratching Eli's ears. Eli's tail wags faster and he jumps on Ronnie's back, beginning to chew on his shirt collar. Naomi laughs and takes a picture while Ronnie rubs Eli's head.

"How've you been?" Ronnie asks, starting to walk and hooking his arms under Eli's legs to hold the Inu up. Eli blushes a bit in response, then wraps his arms around Ronnie's shoulders and chest. Naomi takes another picture, then walks beside them and turns the camera to face her.

"Group selfie!" She exclaims, sticking her tongue out and making a weird face. Eli and Ronnie do the same before Naomi takes a picture. Then Eli continues to chew Ronnie's shirt. When said boy turns his head, Eli licks his cheek. Ronnie laughs and sets him down as they get to school. Eli follows him closely, like a puppy would. **(A/N: So. Many. PUPPY ANALOGIES!)** Ronnie scratches behind his ears, then shakes his head.

"Eli, we have different classes, remember?" He says. Eli's ears flatten, and he whimpers before hugging him. They both blush, then Ronnie gently hugs back. "I'll come and see you during the free period, alright?" Eli nods and steps back.

"Okay..." He mutters. Ronnie smiles and pets his head, then turns and walks away. Naomi hugs Eli, then follows Ronnie. Eli hums and tries to remember his class schedule. _Uh...gym class, I think..._ He walks towards the gym and sure enough, his class is in there. He walks inside just as the bell rings. " _Ohayo, Kochi!_ " **(Good morning, Coach!)** He exclaims, sitting down away from his classmates. The gym teacher nods in reply, and starts calling role. Eli tunes him out until he hears his name. He raises his hand. " _Koko ni._ " **(Here.)**

"Alright class." The teacher announces, picking up a foam ball. "Today we're playing Dodge Ball. Aaron and Jacob, you two are Team Captains. Pick your team members." Two tall boys stand and walk side by side to the front of the bleachers. Eli begins to zone out, but is surprised when both of the boys immediately call on him. He blinks and looks at them in surprise. The teacher looks at Aaron, then points at Eli. "You're on Aaron's team." Eli nods and stands, walking over beside Aaron. Then he looks out the gym doors as a class walks past them. When the teams have the same amount of players each, they separate and walk to opposite sides of the room. Eli quietly steps to the back wall, staying silent as the game starts. He sees a ball coming his way and easily sidesteps it, still quiet. _Clearly, not playing isn't an option. I guess I should give it all I've got. Time flies when you're having fun, right?_ He runs past one of his teammates, grabbing a ball off of the floor. He catches one that's thrown at him, then launches them at two people. It hits them both, and they sit at the bleachers. Eli quickly runs back, standing in a crowded part of his team. _Huh. This IS fun!_

/time skip/

Eli's free period comes up, and he walks out the gym doors to the jogging track. He starts walking on it, humming. He doesn't realize that someone's behind him until he feels something soft and warm brush across the back of his neck. He turns to see Mike behind him, his long tail swinging back and forth as he grins. Eli smiles.

"Hey Mike!" He exclaims. Mike nods and walks by him.

"So, any guys caught your interest yet? I have a feeling your crush on Bonnie's pretty much done." He asks. Eli shrugs.

"There are plenty of guys that like me. That guy Vincent, Darryl, possibly Ronnie...at least they're all cute." Mike makes a face.

"Vincent is many things, but he is _not_ cute." Eli hums, blushing a little.

"Hot, then. If not cute, he's hot." Mike rolls his eyes.

"You have weird taste in guys." Eli grins.

"Cats tend to be pickier about their mates." Mike grins back.

"Dogs tend to 'sell it' as much as possible."

"Incest is always an option with cats."

"Dogs are whiny."

"Cats are stuck up."

"Dogs love attention too much."

"Cats act like the owner's their scratching post."

"Dogs are jackasses."

"Cats are bitches." Mike's grin widens.

"Correction: dogs are. It's in the dictionary."

" _Must_ I bring up a word for cat that's in the dictionary?"

"Touche." They start laughing, then Eli feels a hand scratching behind his ears. He turns his head to see Ronnie behind them, grinning.

"Great to know that I'm cute... _and_ a possible mate." He says. Eli blushes deeply.

"W-Well...I...um..." He stammers, his face steadily growing redder. Ronnie kisses his cheek, and Eli's face gets so hot that tears fill his eyes. Mike grins.

"I'll leave you two alone." He says, walking away. Ronnie kisses him on the lips this time, making Eli's eyes widen. Then he melts into it and kisses back. _I think I've got a boyfriend..._

 **How many of you are fangirl/boying~? XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I know I had many fanboy/girls for last chapter, so here you all go! Enjoy~!**

The bell rings, and Ronnie pulls away from the kiss.

"I've got to go..." He says sadly. Eli whimpers and hugs him. Ronnie hugs back tightly and kisses his head. "I'll come visit when school is over, okay? I promise." Eli nods, then lets go and walks towards his final class for the day. As he passes Mike, the Neko gives him a wink and a thumbs up. Eli rolls his eyes and heads to the class.

/time skip/

Eli gets into Bonnie's car and yawns, curling up in the seat.

"Seat belt." Bonnie says. Eli sighs and sits up to put on his seat belt.

"I hate these things..." The Inu mutters. Bonnie grins and scratches his ears.

"Everyone does, but it's the law."

"Point taken." As Bonnie drives toward their house, he smiles.

"How'd you do?" He asks. Eli looks at him.

"How'd I do with what?" Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"The test. Today was the eighth grade test, yeah?" Eli nods.

"Oh. Yeah, there was a test." He replies.

"So how'd you do?" Bonnie continues. Eli shrugs.

"I don't know. They won't give us the results until next week."

"You'd better have done good, or I won't give you food from my plate." The older male says jokingly. Eli giggles and licks Bonnie's cheek.

"Aww, but you love me too much~!" He exclaims. Bonnie kisses his cheek.

"Guilty as charged." He replies. When they get home, Eli gets inside and runs up to his room. He opens the door and jumps onto his bed. He rolls around on it, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He hears Foxy laughing, and he looks into his doorway to see the teen taking a video. Eli blushes.

"Don't show that to anyone..." He mutters. Foxy grins.

"Relax. I'll just look at it if I'm ever having a bad day." He says, then leaves. Eli gets up and walks towards his window, looking outside at the pond. His ears perk as he hears a car pull in. _Ronnie!_ He runs towards the front door as it opens, and Ronnie walks in. He hugs Eli tightly, and the Inu licks his face happily.

"I missed you!" He exclaims. Ronnie's hug tightens.

"I missed you too!" They walk into Eli's room, and Eli lies on his bed. Ronnie lies by him.

"So...are we...?" Eli asks nervously, biting his lip.

"Are we what?" Ronnie looks at him. "Dating?" Eli nods. He smiles. "Of course we are! I don't just kiss someone and not date them!" Eli yips happily and jumps onto him, licking his face repeatedly. Ronnie laughs and kisses him. Eli kisses back.

 **Fair Warning: NO LEMON, but a moment that may cause Fangirl/boy squeals and/or mild nosebleeds XD**

After a few seconds, they pull out of the kiss. Eli nuzzles Ronnie's neck and licks it slowly, making the older boy shiver before pushing Eli over and kissing him a bit harder. Eli whines and grips Ronnie's shirt tightly as he kisses back. Ronnie's eyes widen a bit as Eli pulls at the bottom of his shirt, whining more. Ronnie blushes, but pulls off his shirt. Eli runs a hand over the older boy's pale, but strong chest and abs. Ronnie pants a bit, then kisses the Inu again. Eli licks Bonnie's neck, then freezes as he hears footsteps coming upstairs. Ronnie quickly pulls his shirt back on, and Eli sits up. Chica walks in and smiles.

"You guys want some food?" She asks. They both nod nervously, and Chica turns to leave. Then she freezes and looks at them. "Ronnie, is your shirt on backwards?" They both blush deeply, making Chica grin. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She says before leaving. Eli looks over at Ronnie and giggles as the teen quickly fixes his shirt, a blush still prominent on his face. Eli lies down with his head on Ronnie's lap. The older boy smiles and gently scratches his stomach. Eli closes his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. _Earth after it rains...a little sweat...and...what is that...?_ Without thinking, he presses his face into Ronnie's chest and sniffs, causing the teen to blush. _Is it beer...? No...pina colada. He must've had some and spilled it on his shirt..._ He turns his head to see Bonnie staring at them from the doorway. He blushes.

"What're you doing...?" Bonnie asks. Ronnie looks at Eli, then bites his lip.

" _Anata ga...okotte, Onii-chan no katadeu ka?_ " **(Are you mad, Big Brother...?)** Eli asks nervously. Bonnie shakes his head and grins.

"If you two were dating, why didn't you tell me?" He asks. Eli and Ronnie blush. "The food's ready, so come down and eat alright?" Bonnie leaves. Ronnie stands, and Eli gets onto his back. Ronnie grins and hooks his arms under Eli's legs as the Inu chews on his hair gently.

"I've been your boyfriend for two hours and I already think it's the best decision of my life..." Ronnie says. Eli smiles and nuzzles his neck. _Aishiteimasu, Ronnie-Senpai..._

 **THE KAWAIINESS! I hope you all enjoyed it~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, another update before school starts back! I hope you all like it!**

As Ronnie walks into the kitchen, Eli slides off of his back and gets a plate. After piling it with food, he heads back upstairs into his room. He hears Ronnie follow him as he sits on his bed and starts eating. Ronnie sits by him and scratches his ears as he eats. When Eli finishes, he rests his head on Ronnie's lap and curls up. The teen smiles and kisses his cheek, still scratching his ears gently.

"I love you..." He whispers. Eli smiles and licks Ronnie's face, then licks his neck. Ronnie bites his lip and blushes deeply as Eli kisses his neck too. "E-Eli..." He says weakly. "Don't..." Eli immediately stops and hugs him.

"I love you too." He says, then kisses him. Ronnie smiles and kisses back, then looks up and sees that the door is locked. He looks down at Eli, whose head is tilted curiously. _So goddamn CUTE...I guess it won't hurt..._

"As long as we're quiet..." He mutters. Eli seems to understand what he's thinking, and his tail wags slowly.

 **(Warning: this'll get a bit graphic. But it's not the lemon.)**

He leans up and kisses Ronnie again, tugging at his shirt. Ronnie pulls away and takes it off, blushing when he sees Eli eyeing his body hungrily. Eli takes off his own shirt. He's paler than Ronnie, and much thinner. He pulls Ronnie onto the bed and kisses him, then licks his neck slowly. Ronnie bites his lip and moans quietly. Eli's tongue travels down Ronnie's neck to his collarbone, and further. Ronnie grips the bed sheets tightly and pants as Eli licks over his chest. Taking in Ronnie's scent hadn't been NEARLY as great as this. Now he could TASTE him as well as smell him. _Salty...probably sweat. But sweet too..._ His tongue grazes over a nipple, making Ronnie gasp and bite his lip hard. Eli notices and stops, nipping at the nipple and sucking on it gently. Ronnie grunts and scratches Eli's ears gently, sweat pouring down his forehead and appearing on his body. His smell fills Eli's nostrils, driving the Inu into a frenzy. He laps at his chest and wanders down to his abs, licking each individual muscle. He yelps when Ronnie grabs him and flips him over, so the older teen is on top now.

"My turn~..." He whispers, making Eli shiver. Ronnie gently bites and sucks on his neck, until a mark is visible. Then he does the same thing that Eli did to him. Trailing his tongue down the younger's body. After a few minutes, Eli starts panting and whining. Ronnie grins and kisses him. Just as Eli reaches for his pants...

"You guys alright in there?" Goldie calls. They both blush heavily and redress.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ronnie replies. A pause.

"Alright, come down if you want dessert!" Goldie walks downstairs. Eli and Ronnie stare at each other awkwardly. Then they kiss again.

"Maybe next time..." Ronnie whispers. Eli nods and hugs him. Ronnie hugs back.

"I love you..." Eli whispers. Ronnie stiffens, then lets go and stares down at him. "Ronnie...?" Eli asks. Ronnie shakes his head.

"I...I'm so sorry...I-I have to go!" He exclaims, running out of the room. Eli stares at him as he leaves.

 **What's going on with Ronnie...? Anyway, Eli will more or less "score" with just about every guy besides Bonnie. Since he IS in Heat, and they'll make passes at him anyway. I hope you like this~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO EVERYONE. I'M ALIVE. I HAS MISSED YOU ALL. AND NOW, THE CHAPTER.**

 _What in the world is wrong with Ronnie...?_ Eli wonders, his ears flattening as he hears the blue haired teen run out of the house with hasty goodbye's to everyone who asks. A pang of hurt sears through Eli's chest, and he lays back on the bed. What had he done wrong? _Is it because I said that I love him? No, we'd already said that a few times before he left...so what's wrong?_ His ears perk as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs towards his room. Bonnie opens the door and looks in, frowning when he sees the Inu's upset face.

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking in. Eli feels a slight warmth fill his chest when he sees the protective look in Bonnie's eyes. Eli's owner sits beside him and strokes his hair. "What's wrong, Eli?"

"It's nothing, _Onii-chan..._ " Eli mutters, not looking the older male in the eyes. Bonnie frowns and lifts the Inu's chin up so they're looking at one another.

"Eli, tell me." He says sternly, his eyebrows furrowed. Eli whimpers and shakes his head, turning over on his bed and curling up. "...do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Eli starts to shake his head again, then stops and slowly nods. Bonnie smiles, then looks back through the doorway. "I should probably shower first..." Then he looks at Eli. "You probably should to, when's the last time I gave you a bath?" Eli blushes and shrugs.

"A couple of days ago...?" He guesses, finally looking back at his owner. Bonnie nods and picks Eli up easily, carrying him into the bathroom and closing the door. Once again, Eli's face becomes flushed with embarrassment when he realizes that he has to remove his clothes in front of Bonnie. But, just like last time, Bonnie's gaze never leaves his own. Eli relaxes, but his face is still red. Bonnie turns away and turns on the hot water, then slightly turns the knob for cold water too.

"Does that feel good to you?" Bonnie asks. Eli reaches in and lets the stream of water land on his fingers. He nods and looks at Bonnie.

"Are you getting in with me...?" Bonnie looks over at him with a teasing smirk.

"Do you want me to, Pup~?" He grins as Eli blushes deeply.

"I...uh..." Eli stutters, his ears flattening. Bonnie just laughs and rubs the Inu's ears, then gestures to the bathtub. Eli steps in and sits down in the chest-deep (while sitting) water. He hears Bonnie removing his own clothes and get into the tub as well. Eli looks back at him. " _Masutā... ? Anata ga futatabi watashi no kamiwoaraudarou ka...?_ " Eli asks, his ears flat. When Bonnie replies with a look of bewilderment, Eli gestures to his hair. Bonnie seems to understand and shifts forwards, cupping water into his hands and pouring it onto his pet's head. Eli's tail slowly wags, and he smiles before giggling as Bonnie begins to stroke and play with his ears.

"Aww..." Bonnie says in response as Eli squirms with another giggle. "You're adorable..." Eli blushes, but doesn't drop his smile.

"Thanks..." He replies. Bonnie nods and pours shampoo onto Eli's head, scrubbing his hair and ears before pouring more water onto his head. Eli laughs and turns around. "Can I wash your hair?' He asks, tail wagging at a faster pace. Bonnie grins and rolls his eyes, but nods. Eli yips.

-30 minutes later-

Eli yawns and lays down on his bed, pulling the blankets over him. Bonnie walks in a few seconds later and lays next to him, pulling the Inu close to him. Eli nuzzles his owner's chest, welcoming the familiar scent. Bonnie hums a song and slowly strokes Eli's hair, bringing the ginger closer and closer to sleep.

/Morning/

"Wake up, Eli!" Freddy calls, grinning as he shakes the redhead. Eli whimpers and curls up into a ball. Freddy laughs and picks him up. "Come on, buddy. For me~?" He asks. Eli whines, but slowly opens his eyes.

"Do I have to go...?" Eli whines, looking up at the man. Freddy nods.

"Yeah, you do. Want me to drive you, or would you rather someone else do it?" Eli shakes his head.

"No, you can drive me...just let me get dressed, please..." He mutters. Freddy nods and leaves. After a few seconds, Eli comes out wearing a too-big T-shirt and blue jeans. They walk outside to Freddy's truck and get in. As they drive, Freddy looks at him and smiles.

"I'm glad I can talk to you alone..." He says. Eli's tail wags as he rests his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Me too..." Eli replies, his ears twitching. "I'm so glad you adopted me..." Freddy reaches over with one hand and pets Eli, rubbing and scratching behind his ears. Eli squirms lightly and yips, wagging his tail. Freddy chuckles and stops the car near the school. Eli licks Freddy's face and jogs towards the school.

/Free Period/

Eli runs out to the walking track and sure enough, Ronnie is there. He has headphones on as he walks, wearing a green jacket and blue pants. Eli runs over and taps his shoulder. He giggles as Ronnie jumps and spins around.

"Hi Ronnie!" Eli exclaims, his tail wagging. "I missed you!" Ronnie takes off the headphones and bites his lip.

"Eli...I don't think I can do this..." He mutters. Eli's eyes widen, his ears flattening and his tail drooping.

"Do what...?" Eli asks quietly, already knowing the answer but not wanting it to be right.

"This...us dating..." Ronnie looks away. "I thought I could, but...I can't..." He looks back at Eli. "I'm sorry..." He walks past Eli, who has frozen on the spot.

"Ronnie..." He whispers, tears filling his eyes. "Please don't leave me..."

 **AND CLIFFHANGER. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I love y'all! I'll have a poll put up for who he should 'go for' next ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So, I gave it a day, and majority rules! The winner is Vincent! ENJOY~!**

/home/

"You have to go!" Bonnie exclaims, clad in his basketball uniform and leaning against the doorway of Eli's room. The Inu only replies with a half-hearted grunt, his face buried in a pillow. The purple haired teen sighs and walks over, sitting down on the bed and petting the back of Eli's head. "I know this is probably rough for you...being your first break up...but laying around and moping won't help." Eli grunts again.

"He'll be there, though..." Eli mutters. "He goes to every basketball game at the school." Bonnie sighs and bites his lip.

"Eli." He says firmly. As expected (and not without a pang of guilt), Eli's ears flatten instantly. "You're going. Got it?"

"...yes sir..." The redhead whimpers. Bonnie smiles and scratches his ears. Eli giggles and wags his tail.

"Good boy! Now come on, I'm not carrying you." Eli looks at him and nods, getting out of the bed. But before he can leave, Bonnie pulls him into a tight hug. Eli hugs back and takes a deep breath, beginning to smile. "Come on, pup..." Bonnie says. Eli nods again.

-30 minutes later-

"I'm sorry..." Naomi says next to him on the bleachers. Eli simply nods, watching Bonnie as the purple haired boy shoots a basket and makes it.

"I'm okay, Naomi-kun." He replies quietly after the cheers die down a bit. "In fact, I think I'll just find someone else." Naomi and Shin'yu stare for a bit.

"You sure get over stuff fast, don't you?" Shin'yu asks. Eli shrugs.

"Well, crying over it won't help. I'll feel better if I find someone who _wants_ to stay with me, right?" He asks. Naomi bites her lip, then nods.

"When it's half-time, just ask Vincent or Darryl out. Super easy, yeah?"

"I...guess..." Eli replies. Then he looks down and sees Vincent sitting on the bench, drinking from a water bottle. Eli stands and goes down to the bottom of the bleachers behind the bench. The smell of sweat reaches Eli's nostrils, as well as an unfamiliar scent that he can't exactly place coming from the muscular blonde. "Hi..." Eli says from behind him. The jock jumps a bit and turns, then gives Eli a friendly grin.

"Hey! What's up, you never talk to me!" Vincent exclaims. Eli shrugs, then yelps as the brawny blonde lifts him up and places him next to him on the bench.

"I...Ronnie and I broke up, so..." Eli mutters, blushing as he realizes how desperate he must sound. But the jock only looks sympathetic.

"I heard...so, putting yourself back out there?" He asks. Eli nods and giggles as the blonde pets him. "Well, good luck!" Eli bites his lip.

"I was actually going to ask..." Before he can finish, the coach whistles and gestures Vincent over. The jock stands and pats Eli's head.

"Save that for half-time, okay? See you soon!" And he jogs away. When another player Eli doesn't know begins to walk over, Eli stands and walks back to his place by Naomi.

/Half-Time/

Eli buys two sodas and sits down away from other people. When Vincent walks over, Eli hands him one of the sodas. Vincent grins.

"Thanks!" He says, then sits down next to him. Although the stench of sweat is more potent now, Eli doesn't really mind as he takes a drink from his soda.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you earlier..." He trails off, biting his lip and blushing.

"Ask me what?" The blonde replies, taking a drink too. Eli takes a deep breath.

"Would you like to go out with me?" The Inu asks quickly and quietly. Vincent freezes, not looking at Eli. Several seconds pass before finally, Vincent puts down his soda can and grabs Eli's wrist.

"Come with me..." He mutters, standing and pulling the Inu up with him. Eli yelps quietly and puts his can down too before following Vincent into an empty classroom.

"Vincent, why're we-mmph?!" Eli is cut off as the jock pushes him against a wall and crashes his lips against the Inu's. Eli blushes, then closes his eyes slowly and kisses back. He squeaks as Vincent's tongue runs along his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this~..." The blonde mutters huskily, making Eli shiver. They don't hear the classroom door open until...

"Hey Vince, you-WOAH!" A familiar voice yells. They both look over to see Bonnie staring at them. Eli blushes deeply, his ears flattening as he looks away. Vincent, on the other hand, looks annoyed.

"What do you want, Fazbear?" He almost growls. He seems to instantly calm down when Eli whimpers, but still looks irritated.

"We're about to start the game back up..." Bonnie mutters, still seeming unable to register what exactly he just saw. Vincent nods and, after kissing Eli quickly, leaves. When he does, Bonnie gives him a look that says _We'll talk about this later._ Eli's blush deepens as he follows the two back to the gym. As he passes, several girls and some guys give him a grin. Eli looks ahead at Vincent, who turns his head and winks.

/home/

"Congratulations on winning!" Eli exclaims as they walk upstairs, hoping Bonnie will let 'this' go. Those hopes are obliterated when Bonnie closes the door to his room behind them and locks it. Eli's ears lower as silence fills the room for several seconds.

"...you certainly work fast, don't you?" Bonnie asks quietly. Eli's ears flatten completely, but he glares.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shoots back, trying to change the subject. Bonnie ignores the question.

"Answer me, Eli." The redhead shrugs.

"I guess...?" He replies. Bonnie doesn't say anything for a bit.

"How many boys are you planning on dating?" Eli blinks.

"As many as possible, until I find the right one..." No reply from Bonnie.

"Do you like Vincent, or are you just trying to get over Ronnie?"

"I...both, I guess."

"You guess?" Eli can't help but toll his eyes.

"I don't know everything." Bonnie's eyes flash, anger reflecting in them for a second before disappearing.

"Eli, I just don't want you to be doing...you know...with a lot of guys, okay?" He says. Eli stares incredulously.

"I'm still a virgin, Bonnie!" Eli replies, a bit more loudly than intended. Instead of looking surprised, he sighs with relief.

"Thank God..." Eli blinks.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to know?" Eli asks. Bonnie nods and pets the Inu, then leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Yeah...sorry about that, pup..." He replies quietly, blushing. Then he jumps as his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks down at it, then bites his lip and hands it to Eli. "It's probably for you." Eli looks down at it. It shows a picture of Vincent rolling his eyes at the camera, but smiling nonetheless. Eli answers it.

"Hey Vincent!" He says.

"Eli? Hey!" The blonde replies. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime?" Eli blushes, but smiles.

"I'd love to! When do you want to go out?" He asks. The reply is instant.

"How about tonight? It's a Friday, so you don't have to worry about school. Can you come over to my house? Bonnie knows where it is." Eli giggles at the jock's enthusiasm.

"Sure! I'll be there soon, okay? Bye!"

"Bye cutie~!" Vincent hangs up, and Eli blushes. Bonnie takes the phone and pets him.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" Bonnie asks. Eli nods.

"He wants me to come over!" The purple haired boy nods.

"Come on, pup. Let's go." They walk downstairs and to the car.

 **Moar cliffies X3 So, should Eli and Vincent get as 'intimate' as he and Ronnie~? Should they stay together? You all decide~! Love y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! So, of the reviews I got, they both wanted Eli to AT LEAST get to third base, so...let's make it happen! And I PROMISE, there's an actual date involved and fluff to add cuteness X3**

"So, have you been to Vincent's house often?" Eli asks, drumming his fingers on the door handle to the beat of a song quietly playing on the radio. "I mean, you know where it is, so..." Bonnie shakes his head.

"Not very often, no. I went there with the rest of the team a couple of times to celebrate a victory, that's all. Vince can be...a real party person." He replies, slowing down and turning onto a street towards a single, large house at the end. Eli can't see many features of it, since it's 7:51 at night and dark. Only a few lights are actually on.

"A 'party person'?" Eli asks as they near the end of the driveway. "How so? Alcohol and strippers?" Bonnie grins and chuckles, but shakes his head.

"A little less hardcore than that. As far as I know, he's never drank anything alcoholic. As for strippers...well, that's his business. But he's never had any at a party. He's more of a 'turn my house upside down' kind of partier." Eli hums and nods, unbuckling his seat belt as the car parks. "Want me to come in with you?" Eli looks at Bonnie and smiles at him.

"I'm fine, _onii-chan._ " He answers, hugging his owner and getting out of the car. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Bonnie drives away slowly. Eli watches for a few seconds before walking onto the front porch of Vincent's house. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. As soon as Eli looks back at a few fireflies that are flashing in the yard, the door opens. Eli turns to see Vincent looking down at him with a large grin. The blonde is wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy gray sweatpants.

"Hey!" He exclaims, pulling Eli inside. The Inu yelps and blushes as Vincent laughs and leads him into a large family room. Or, it would be if it weren't so desolately empty of people. There are two couches, a loveseat, and a recliner, but no one else is here.

"Do you live alone...?" Eli asks quietly. The jock sighs and sits on the recliner, biting his lip. After a few seconds, he gestures Eli over. The redhead nods and sits on the armrest, looking over at Vincent.

"My parents actually kicked me out a while ago. Well, I say kicked out, but they're the ones that left the house. They send me money every few weeks, and I have a part time job, so..." He shrugs. Eli makes a noise like a whimper and shifts, now sitting on the blonde's lap and leaning against his strong chest. Vincent smiles and wraps his arms around the Inu, pulling him close. They sit like that for several minutes, Eli listening to Vincent's heartbeat while the blonde gently rubs his back. Finally, Eli looks up and kisses Vincent's cheek.

"So...what do you want to do...?" He asks quietly. The blonde smirks.

"Well, what I _want_ to do can wait until after dinner, I think." Eli blushes and gets off of Vincent's lap. The blonde stands and stretches, then pets Eli and walks into the equally large (and equally empty) kitchen. "So, the plan for tonight is either hamburgers or...hamburgers. Shit, I meant to buy some more food today. I _knew_ I'd forgotten something..." Eli smiles, but his ears lower at the swear word.

"It's fine, Vince. I love hamburgers." He replies, walking over and licking the blonde's cheek. Vincent laughs, then looks at Eli with a grin.

"Did you just call me Vince?" He asks. Eli blushes, then nods.

"Sorry..." Vincent shakes his head and kisses the Inu quickly as he begins to prepare the hamburger meat.

"It's fine. I actually like it better when you call me that than when Bonnie does." Eli grins, his tail wagging quickly.

-30 minutes later-

"Wow, this was good!" Eli exclaims as he places his plate into a sink and washes it. "You're a great cook!"

"I'm sure you've had better. Chica could be on a Top Chef show _and_ kick Simon's sorry British ass!" Vincent replies as he does the same.

"I thought Simon was the American Idol guy?"

"Oh. Whatever." Vincent mutters as he dries his hands. "So, you want to know what I wanted to do after we ate?" Eli nods.

"Yeah!" Eli turns to the blonde...only to be picked up and carried to the couch, where Vincent places him down and sits by him. The brawny blonde pins Eli's shoulders and kisses him hard. Eli blushes deeply, but slowly kisses back. For what feels like hours but was only a few seconds, their lips are pressed together until finally, Vincent pulls away to breathe. "Wow..." Eli whispers, blushing still. Vincent smirks.

"It gets better~..." He replies, smirking as he pulls the redhead's shirt off. Eli's pale, slim chest is heaving slowly as he pants, his thin stomach flat and smooth. Vincent grins and leans down, kissing Eli's chest wherever he can and stopping every once in a while to lick a spot. Eli shivers and moans quietly, his pulse pounding in his ears as his face and body heat up. He squirms and gasps as Vincent stops to lick and bite one of his nipples.

"V-Vince...!" Eli cries out as Vincent starts on his other nipple. The blonde grins teasingly as he kisses down Eli's stomach and finally stops at the top of his pants. Eli looks down at him, a small stab of fear piercing him. Vincent notices and goes back up. "Can I d-do that to you...?" Eli asks quietly. The blonde smirks and nods, changing the position so he's laying down. Eli sits on the taller male's lap and nervously grips the hem of Vincent's muscle shirt. With some help from the blonde, he manages to get it off to see Vincent. And there's a _lot_ to look at. To say that Vincent is muscular would be a bit of an understatement. His broad chest is built and strong looking, and his stomach is ridged with muscle, both on the sides and the middle in the form of a six pack.

"Are you going to start or stare all night~?" Vincent asks teasingly, startling Eli out of it. The Inu blushes and leans down, getting more of the blonde's scent. Eli still can't exactly identify it, but damn if it doesn't make him hot all over. Eli slips his long, flat tongue out to lick across Vincent's chest. Earning a moan, the Inu grins and continues, lapping at the jock's muscled chest. "Damn, you're good at this~..." Vincent whispers, petting Eli's head. The redhead nods, his tail wagging as his tongue travels down to Vincent's abs, licking over and between each hard muscle. Vincent moans again, his scent becoming more and more potent. Eli goes back upwards and kisses the jock, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth to explore every inch of the warm, soft cavern. Vincent wraps his arms around Eli's waist, and then...

The phone rings. Vincent rolls his eyes and swears loudly as they pull apart. Eli winces, but the blonde takes no notice as he picks the phone up.

"Hello?" He asks, struggling to keep his voice calm. Then his expression noticeably softens. "Hey. I have a friend over, yeah. No, he's not just my friend. Yes, he's a boy. Yeah, I get it. Whatever. We haven't, no. Yes, I'll be safe. Love you too. Bye." He sits down on the couch next to Eli and sighs, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"...Vince...?" Eli asks quietly, his ears low. After a few seconds, the blonde speaks.

"That was my mom. She wanted to check on me, that's all." Vincent grins a bit. "She so graciously reminded me that condoms exist." Eli blushes deeply, making the blonde laugh. Eli crawls over and lays down with his head on Vincent's lap.

"Want to watch a movie...?" He asks. Vincent nods and turns on his fairly large TV. A few minutes into the movie, Eli's eyelids start to droop down. Vincent notices and smiles, slowly stroking the Inu's hair and behind his ears. Just before Eli falls asleep, he hears three words from the blonde.

"I love you..."

 **This. This is both beautiful and sexy X3 I hope you guys enjoyed it too! And I'll leave another poll for you that's VERY important for this! Love y'all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE VOTES ARE IN! It's been decided that Eli and Vincent will stay together! *confetti* Now, enjoy!**

 **And remember, if you just CANNOT wait for the lemon, just PM me and I'll DocX you one! Best part: If you want, you can have your OWN character (if you have one) get a little excitement with Eli! ;)**

 **ONWARDS!**

Eli wakes up with his head still in Vincent's lap. He blushes, but smiles and looks up at his boyfriend. Vincent's eyes are closed, his breathing slow and steady. Eli leans up and licks the blonde's nose, then kisses him. When Vincent doesn't respond, Eli gets off of the couch and looks around. _Where's the bathroom...?_ He wonders, then walks towards a random door. Peeking in and realizing that it is indeed a bathroom, he steps in and turns on a shower. He adjusts the hot water and steps in. It isn't until then that he realizes that he doesn't have any clean clothes. He facepalms and groans.

"Idiot..." He mutters. He sighs and continues, humming as he does. " _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku..._ " A few minutes later, he gets out and looks down at his dirty clothes. Finally, he puts them back on and leaves the bathroom. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, then walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, then yelps as a large pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back against a broad chest. He blushes and moans as Vincent kisses his neck, then presses his face against it.

"Morning, baby..." He mutters sleepily. Eli blushes a bit more, but smiles.

"Good morning, Vince." He replies, then turns and kisses the blonde's cheek. "Want me to make breakfast? It'll be fun to have breakfast before I go home." For a second, Vincent frowns. Then it's replaced by a smile.

"Sounds great." Eli nods and looks back into the fridge, humming.

"What do you have?" Eli asks.

"Nothing. We'll probably have to eat at a restaurant. Not a whole lot around here is home cooked." Vincent replies with a shrug. "You go ahead and try to find something if you want. I've got to take a shower." Eli nods, looking back and blushing as Vincent takes off his shirt on the way to the bathroom. He turns back away and looks inside of the fridge for anything he could make.

-15 minutes later-

"Found anything?" Vincent asks, now wearing a long sleeved sweater and blue jeans. Eli shakes his head.

"Nope, nothing. I guess we can just eat out." The Inu replies, looking at the blonde. Vincent nods and walks towards the front door.

"Come on, Eli, I know a great restaurant!" He calls back. Eli closes the fridge and slips on his shoes, then runs after Vincent. He gets into his boyfriend's car (a white truck) and buckles his seatbelt, wagging his tail rapidly. Vincent grins and pets him, then starts the truck. As he drives down the road, Eli leans over and rests his head on the blonde's arm, smiling. Vincent's grin grows a bit, and he keeps it for the next few seconds.

"I love you too." Eli says. Vincent actually _blushes_ and looks over.

"You heard that, huh?" He asks. Eli nods, smiling. Vincent gives him a quick kiss, then looks back towards the road. "You're adorable, you know that?" Eli blushes now.

"U-Uh...I've been told that, yeah..." He replies quietly, his tail speeding up as it sways. Vincent notices and grins.

"For such a shy person, you seem to love compliments." The blonde teases, rubbing behind Eli's ears gently. The Inu smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing against Vincent. After a few minutes, Vincent stops the truck. "We're here!" Eli looks up at the restaurant, his head tilted.

" _Gondola_?" Eli reads. "I've never heard of this restaurant..." Vincent rolls his eyes.

"Of course you haven't, it's not very franchised. Come on." He gets out of the truck with Eli close behind. Vincent locks it, then they both head inside. It's not very crowded inside, and a waitress approaches them within seconds.

"How many?" She asks politely.

"Two." Vincent replies, reaching over and holding Eli's hand. The Inu blushes deeply, but the waitress doesn't seem to notice as she leads them over to a table with comfortable red chairs that look more like small sofas. They sit across from each other, blue eyes meeting gray ones. Eli is the first to break the mutual stare and open his menu. Immediately, he makes a decision.

"The lasagna sounds good!" He exclaims. Vincent nods and reaches over to pet him before he closes his menu without speaking. Eli hides a frown. _Is he okay...?_ Before he can speak, the waitress comes back with a notebook.

"What will you be having?" She asks with a friendly grin.

"The lasagna and a medium-well cooked steak please." Vincent replies. The waitress writes down the order.

"And what about drinks?"

"Two coca-colas." The waitress nods again and leaves. Eli looks at Vincent.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks, frowning slightly. The blonde nods, still not speaking. "I didn't make you mad, did I?" Vincent looks surprised.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that when you haven't done anything?" Eli shrugs.

"Sometimes I think things are my fault, even if they aren't." Is all that he replies with as their drinks arrive. They thank the waitress and keep talking as she leaves.

"Why would you think that? I have yet to see you do anything even remotely irritating." Vincent replies, smiling.

"Then why're you so quiet?" Eli asks, his own voice hushed down quite a bit. Vincent smiles and gently flicks one of Eli's ears, making it twitch.

"Just thinking, baby. That's all." He replies, his voice and eyes soft. Eli blushes and smiles. They both jump as Vincent's phone rings. He picks it up. "Hello? Hey Bonnie. Yeah, he's still with me. We're at a restaurant, he'll be home soon. Yeah, bye." He hangs up. "We'd better eat fast, Bonnie's getting impatient." Eli giggles as the food arrives and they start to eat.

 **Casual cliffy X3 Love y'all!**


End file.
